Aria T'Loak(WOTE)
Aria T'Loak otherwise known as the The Pirate Queen was the ruler of Omega, the capital of the Terminus_Systems, and prominent figure in Asari culture and Reaper War. She is a recurring character in Mass Effect: Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy. Biography Background and Becoming the Ruler of Omega Much of Aria's past before coming to is unknown, many believe she was a freelancer mercenary. She began her life on Omega as an exotic dancer, but had the ambitious goal to take the station.Eventually, she killed the boss of the club , and claimed ownership of the establishment. From that point on she formed alliances, before eventually overthrowing of Omega, sparing him afterwards, he served as a living example to Aria's power. Over the decades, Aria slowly gained complete control of Omega. Anything that happened, she knew about, and she kept the gangs underneath her thumb, the , , and mercenary groups were all forced to cooperate under Aria's rule. She soon earned the infamous nickname, the "Pirate Queen". The Collectors and Shepard In 2183 CE, Aria and her men raided a meeting between the and Blue Suns, were the Suns were attempting to trade humans captives over to the Collectors. Aria and her men attacked, killing the Collectors, and most of the Blue Suns. After interrogating the survivors, Aria discovered that the Collectors were gathering population statistics for Human colonies from across the Galaxy, as well as the population of Earth. She deduced that the Collectors weren't just out for a few human slaves. Sometime later she learned that the had recovered the body of Commander Kaito Shepard, and planned on handing it over to the Collectors. Liara T'Soni, the lover of Shepard, and a , sought out the help of Aria, as they sought out Shepard's corpse as well. Though originally reluctant to give any information to the two any information, but soon caved, and informed them that the Blue Suns were meeting the Collectors in an old mining plant in Omega. Liara managed to recover Shepard's body, at the cost of Feron however, who was taken by the Broker's agents. Over two years later, a resurrected Commander Shepard arrived on Omega, drawing the attention of Aria, though she refrained from telling him her part in his revival. She informed Shepard about the locations of and , and later convinced him into helping her deal with the Patriarch's problems. He also recovered information on a plan to kill Aria that the Blue Suns, Blood Pack, and Eclipse conceived, an issue Aria rooted out herself. As Commander Shepard continued his hunt for the Collectors, Aria became a trusted contact and ally of the Spectre. Dealing with Cerberus Eventually Aria employed former Cerberus operative as a free-lancing mercenary. Cerberus wanted him dead, and contacted Aria, making a deal with her to kill Grayson. Though her daughter, Grayson's lover pleaded with her mother to spare his life. Ultimately, she decided to honor her daughters request. This changed, after her daughter was murdered, supposedly by Grayson himself. However, Cerberus agent actually killed her, and captured Grayson. The had plotted for this to happen, deceiving Aria. Grayson eventually escaped Cerberus, now riddled with technology. They enlisted Aria's help in tracking him down, as she still believed he had murdered her daughter. She sent a team of mercs to the Cerberus station in which Grayson escaped from, only for them to be eliminated by officers , , and a group of Turian soldiers. The Illusive Man then tipped off Aria, revealing to her that Grayson had returned to Omega, but little did she know the Alliance and Turians were tracking him as well. As Aria's mercenaries attacked Grayson, Anderson and his team interfered, and in the confusion, Grayson escaped once again. Despite the failure to kill Grayson, Cerberus secured another deal with the Pirate Queen, the Illusive Man traded her a hefty sum of credits for the information her men recovered on Cerberus and Grayson. Looking for Revenge After the Grayson incident, Aria headed for to bury her daughter, and upon returning to Omega, discovered her banks had been robbed by the Grim Skulls, and the Biotic Underground. In the robbery, one of the Skulls had been captured, and in a plea for her life claimed to have information on Aria's daughter's death. The information revealed the truth, a Cerberus agent known as Manning had killed her, and framed Grayson, the information sent Aria over the edge. Aria struck a deal with Sanders and Anderson, who exchanged the files they had uncovered on Agent Manning to Aria. However, Aria betrayed her promise and decided to steal the information instead. The data revealed that agent manning was Kai Leng, a former Alliance soldier who turned to Cerbeurs. Aria dispatched the Blue Suns to deal with Leng, but they were killed by the assassin. Sometime later, Aria was granted with a second chance to kill Leng after the Biotic Underground captured him. She believed she could deceive the Illusive Man, agreeing to free Leng for Cerberus, but intended to kill him in the process. Aria and a small army along with Anderson, and Sanders attacked the Biotic Base, only minutes late. The Illusive Man had already made a deal with the Biotics and freed Kai Leng, as he sensed Aria would betray them. Despite this, Aria decided to continue to hide her intentions of killing Leng from the Illusive Man, and sustained relationship with Cerberus, purely for fiscal matters. Losing Omega T'Laok allowed Cerberus use Omega as a supply hub for its bases on the other side of the Omega 4 Relay. After a supposed routine Cerberus convoy docked on Omega, strange creatures escaped from the ship, and began ravaging their way through the station. Aria and her men were able to push back the beast before they could advance on Afterlife, and in the next few hours, a Cerberus vessel arrived under the command of , offering to assist Aria in dealing with the monstrosities. Though suspicious of the quick arrival, she accepted Oleg's help. Soon Aria received a transmission from the Illusive Man, explaining the creatures were husk known as , made from technology. Aria scorned the Illusive Man for handling Reaper tech, despite his claims that is it was beneficial for the war effort. Aria soon learned that these Adjutants transformed their victims into more Adjutants. As her, Oleg, and the Cerberus forces continued to battle the creatures, she had Oleg's second in command locked up for insubordination. Petrovsky and Aria prepared a fleet to defend Omega, as more Adjutants were inbound in shuttles. Oleg shot down Aria's suggestion to mine the Relay, and he ordered his ship to travel through the relay to the galactic core to stop the invasion at its source. Aria disproved of this choice however, but assisted Oleg, and a team of Cerberus troops on the assault of Avernus Station. In the fighting though, Aria rendered herself unconscious with her own biotics. Several hours later she woke up, cuffed by biotic dampeners on Oleg's ship. There Oleg then revealed to her that Ashe had broken from custody on Omega, and after Cerberus reinforcements arrived, took over Omega control and with that, the station itself. Aria, infuriated, concludes that this was the Illusive's Man plan all along, and the Adjutants were just a rouse to take the station, Oleg denied this however, claiming to of just taken advantage of the situation. After Oleg left the room, Aria broke free, and single handedly took control of the ship, taking Pretrovsky hostage in the process, after threatening to kill his crew. As she returned to Omega,, Cerberus soldiers ambushed her, led by Ashe. Aria managed to escape, and return to her mercenaries still defending the station, uniting them under her flag and beginning the battle of Omega. As Aria and her troops dug out in the slums, they used guerrilla warfare against the Cerberus troops, knowing Oleg could not track their movement. Oleg created a new plan: he evacuated the majority of Cerberus forces from the station and stayed behind with a small squad dressed in mercenary armor. Aria recognized the trapped and sprung one of her own. In the battle, Aria managed to reach Afterlife, only to find an Adjutant that Ashe had smuggled in, kill her second in command. She casted the Adjutant out of Afterlife, were it infected Ashe before being killed by T'Loak. Oleg himself put down Ashe for his reckless behavior, as he had now become a threat to his men. He revealed that a Cerberus fleet had surrounded Omega, and if Aria didn't surrender they would destroy it. Aria, reluctantly surrendered the station, refusing to see it destroyed, but before leaving, she promised she would return. Building an Army Aria fled to the Citadel after losing Omega, which had became a refugee center since the Reaper invasion. There she stubbornly refused to cooperate with C-Sec forces, and used her connections with the council to avoid legal issues. As Aria began to create a plan to retake Omega, she was reunited with Shepard, who she convinced to seek out the Blood Pack, Blue Suns, and Eclipse, and unite them under her command once again. After Aria laid down the groundwork for the gangs, Shepard was able to convince them to cooperate with Aria once more, joining the war. The Battle for Omega Several weeks later, Aria had gathered enough soldiers and resources to retake Omega from Cerberus, and once again enlisted Shepard's help. She recruited an assortment of ships, including a Cerberus cruiser that she turned into her command ship. Aria, and Shepard set out for Omega, there she revealed her plan to Shepard: They were to use the Cruiser to infiltrate the Cerberus blockade, and after bypassing the Cerberus fleet, signalling her fleet to exit the relay and open fire on the Cerberus ships. This plan was broken after arriving only to discover Omega had been outfitted with Anti ship cannons, which Oleg threatened to utilize. Aria ignored the threats and attempted to ram the station, but the guns inflected too much damage on the cruiser. Aria ordered her men to evacuate using the life pods, which subsequently crashed landed on Omega. Shepard and Aria, after landing on the station, battled their way through the Cerberus forces, disabled the anti-ship batteries, allowing the rest of the fleet and Aria's soldiers to land in mass. Aria and Shepard began to make their way to Aria's underground bunker, and are joined by , a former lover of Aria. Surprised, Aria was immediately mistrustful of Nyreen's intention after she joined the two. Eventually the three reached the command bunker, and enabled the base's ground cannons to keep the Cerberus forces at bay. With most of her forces killed in the first stage of the battle, Aria was forced to reevaluate her plan of battle. Aria choose to recruit the to her force, intending to use them as cannon fodder, as they were the strongest resistance group left on Omega. Before they set out however, Aria discovered Nyreen had escaped the bunker. On route to the Talon's location, Aria's hackers learned that Cerberus were encroaching on the position of Talon's leader, and planned on launching an assault. Aria informed the Commander that the leader Derius, established the Talons after Shepard created a power vacuum less than a year ago by clearing out gang leadership on Omega. The two soon reached a Talon guard position that was being overrun by Cerberus troops, and in the fighting Nyreen appears again, helping dispatch the Cerberus forces, and after revealed that she was the leader of the Talons, and Derius had been killed by Cerberus. Nyreen then led the two to her outpost, and dispatched the Cerberus forces assaulting it. Nyreen and Aria soon found themselves arguing. Aria was determined to take back Omega at any cost, but Nyreen didn't want to risk civilian lives, and Shepard intervened and attempt to diffuse the situation. After, Aria using her tech experts hacked the comm and video systems across Omega, announcing her return to Omega, and attempted to rile the Omega civilians into rising up against Cerberus. Out of ear shot from Nyreen, she informed Shepard that she plotted to manipulate her through her care for the population of Omega. However, Shepard refused to support this decision, and shunned Aria for her ruthlessness. Before he could say anything else, Cerberus forces once again attacked the outpost. After fending off the attacks, Nyreen agreed to join Aria's alliance to retake Omega, much to Aria's predictions. Aria then set her sights on a reactor on the station, and she, Nyreen, and Shepard headed for the station. Upon arriving they find it abandoned, and littered with bodies of Cerberus troops. They quickly discovered that Adjutants were roaming the facility, and were forced to battle through the beast. The three escaped the sealed part of the station, and entered the mine, and battled squads of Cerberus soldiers before reaching the reactor. Petrovsky, had anticipated Aria's move, and set up a trap for three, using force fields. Utilizing her biotics to put a hold in the shield, Aria allowed Shepard to get through and reach the reactors control panel. Once there he discovered directly shutting off the force fields would shut off life supports for civilian areas of Omega, Nyreen pleaded with him to refrain from making that choice, while Aria attempted to convince him to. In the end, Shepard manually rerouted the power and avoided shutting off the life supports. After the fields are disabled, the freed civilians began fighting the Cerberus troops in the streets of Omega as a full on riot began. Their next task was to stop Cerberus forces from detonating charges in the support of Afterlife, which had became Petrovsky's headquarters, while Nyreen left to regroup with her Talons and assemble a team an attack on the club. Shepard and Aria succeeded, and regrouped with Nyreen outside Afterlife. Nyreen sensing danger ventured out ahead of the group, only to find a group of Adjutants advancing on civilians. She drew the attention of the creatures away from the civilians, and using her explosives, sacrificed her own life. This greatly affected Aria, and sent her into a rage. She rushed into Afterlife to find Oleg, only to be caught in a stasis trap set by Cerberus commander. Shepard freed Aria, and the two eliminated the Cerberus troops, and cornered Petrovsky. But, as Petrovsky tried to surrender, Aria attacked him, and began to choke him viciously in a fury. The thought of Nyreen and her sacrificed however, and Shepard's advice, caused Aria to release Oleg, sparing his life. She released Oleg into Shepard's custody, and activated Omega's comms making an announcement to the station, stating Omega is under her control again, and promises to always defend the station, and its people, and ended the speech with "We are Omega". After the battle ended, Aria held up her promise to Shepard, allowing him access to Omega's eezo depots, and her fleet for the war against the Reapers. She soon returned to the Citadel, finding it easier to coordinate Omega's reconstruction from there. A New Aria The Battle of Omega, Nyreen, and Shepard's actions all had changed Aria. Though she was more than capable of hiding, Aria had grown softer, and even admitted it to Shepard. Nyreen's sacrificed left her sad, but also instilled a similar sense of duty in her, to protect her citizens on Omega. She even allowed the Talons to join her, and the unit became the de facto military organization of Omega, defending the station in Nyreen's honor. Post War After the end of the Reaper War, Aria continued her life on Omega as the Pirate Queen, and over the next several decades, ruled with out being challenged. Description Aria was rather tall for an Asari, standing at the average height of a human male, and her build was somewhat strong, without breaching the boundaries of being bullish. Her face was angular and sharp, intimidating yet attractive, and she often bore the demeanor of someone who lacked emotion or feeling. She had purple skin and shrewd dark blue yes. Her face had dark purple facial markings tracing her brow and cheek line. She often sported tight black leather clothing, covered in straps and showing plenty of skin, accompanied with her signature cropped white Omega jacket. Personality Fierce, confident, and dedicated are the words that best describe the whole of Aria's complex personality. Being in charge of Omega for so long has left her with a very authoritarian drive. She demands loyalty from those that serve her and those that she protects. She works hard to stay constantly alert of her situation, Omega's, and that of her soldiers, ever mindful of betrayal or deceit. No matter who she deals with, she makes sure she has the upper hand in the bargaining. She has centuries of experience dealing with people who thought themselves being in better positions. Simply by observing a person, she can easily read a lot about them and usually immediately knows when they are lying. She is determined to always get the last word in a conversation, reinforcing her position and authority as Omega's ruler. Aria isn't afraid to use others as an example, and often well rather than out right kill her enemies. She will keep them alive as her own servants, making a mockery of them. She has zero fear of other individuals. Despite these rough qualities, Aria isn't without being sympathetic and kind at times, though it is extremely reserved as she sees these factors as being weak points. At the end of it all, she truly cares for her people, her soldiers, and Omega as a whole. Her life experiences have rid her of discrimination and prejudice, and she treats all regardless of race, equally the same. Aria is also a closet gamer, and is fiercely competitive to the point where she will take what ever chances she can, to game in her free time. Skills and Abilities Aria has had Asari Commando training, whether formal or not is unknown, but by proxy she is an incredibly powerful biotic and has honed her abilities to new heights over the years. There are a multitude of biotic abilities at her finger tips, though she prefers using the likes of , , , and . She is well trained with firearms as well but prefers close range guns such as sub-machine guns and shotguns. Appearances *Mass Effect: Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy (Mentioned) Quotes Trivia *Aria is not the Aleena mentioned by Urdnot Wrex *Despite her high profile security, she is still well documented and tabbed by the Shadow Broker Agency. Related Pages * * *Kaito Shepard *Cerberus Category:Articles by WolfOfTheEast Category:Chronicles of a Silent Galaxy Category:Asari Category:Mercenaries Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Canon Category:COSG Category:Biotics